camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit
Claim: Adjusted I hope I adjusted my claim a wee bit. Though I must say it is beyond the point of horridness to be polished to perfection. Thank youf or the help and if you would not mind looking over it again that would be great. You are honestly a saint. -bows down to great kit- Felariah (talk) 02:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Felariah Hiya! Hey, Kit! A RP sounds lovely :3 and don't apologise for the randomness, it's cool xD Got a storyline or something in mind? I kinda like to plan stuff out before RPing but that's just me. It's cool if you don't wanna PS. Freakin' love the Phoenix Wright references at the top of your talk page ^_^ RE: YUUUUUUUS :D Phoenix Wright is awesome, mayn! :D And cool, cool :3 Do you wanna do it in a forum or on one of our character pages? Also, I saw that you have more than one character. Which one are you using? RE I did xD Nice one And cool! That's awesome because she's a Child of Demeter and mine's a Child of Persephone so that's pretty much common ground between them already xD Do you mind starting the forum? I'm kind of up to my neck in things but I'll do my best to reply RE Much appreciated ^_^ thanks a lot! Repliiiieeed :3 Replied to le forum! Sorry for the wait >.< Re: Page restored! :) Re: You're welcome ^_^ RE: RP Hi, Kit! Thanks for replying! I'll get to mine right away. Sorry about the wait :P RE: RP Thanks lot for understanding ^_^ Btw, you're a pretty good writer, methinks :P ^_^ Haha, you're welcome! Don't sweat it :P And thank you too! I try :P Re: First, I've fixed the problem with the Sign up page :) Second, while I would LOVE to have you go for rb, considering the fact that you only just recently returned, I think it'd help to make a few edits as helper first. Since you were an rb in the past, it shouldn't take too long. Maybe after a week or two of being a helper, you could run for rb :))) Re: Alright :))) Just go here. I'd rather give this to you on chat but my internet isn't allowing me to go there >.< Helper Congratulations on becoming an official wiki helper! You managed to score 83% on the claiming test. If you would just stay in chat for a while, I'll try and get there in a few minutes :) RE:RP Thank you! And don't worry about the wait, I dont really demand a quick reply either :P And I replied as well! I'll be gone for an hour or so but I'll reply as soon as I get home Ohai I is back and I has replied :P Thank you for your patience ^_^ Danny & Lewis I posted on our RP. It's finally time for the sleepover!XD Anyway, I saw in one of your messages that you are quite busy *ehem ehem* stalker mode *ehem ehem* these days so I want to tell you that there's no rush in posting and that you should take your time. That's all. Good luck on whatever you're busy with. ;) *sends a flying kiss lol* Don't worry 'bout it! It's cool, bro! I'm pretty busy too, what with school and stuff, ugh. Take yo' time, I'm on no rush :P Just reply when you can hey hey there wanna rp? 14:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) welll its ok dont worry I'm semi active too soo that tiny problem doesnt even bother me either way rather than commenting on one of your pages how about a forum? its easier as my computer cant open that much pages soo yeah >,< its ok if you say no but its much easier cause we can just bring in anyone and make it practically anywhere you know? 14:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) dont worry dont worry as long as you reply I wont mind (did you see how many rp forums I have (not braging! please dont take me as one of those noble chicks that think people are below them but they do have cool hats...do they >,<) anyhow what was I walking about of yeah ! dont worry I'll be ok my e mail tells me when anyone has replied soo even if you replied super late I'll still be notified (if I dont bring an axe to my house demanding a reply I give you permission !) either way umm how about you make it when your free and link it to me soo that you can choose who to rp with :) 14:57, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Loool Haha, thank you! xD Weeelp, good luck with your endeavours and such and hope you have a nice day! magic wow how did you do the magic! *clap hands* I like your type of magic either way I didnt know you speak french! that and I'm glad you dont think of me as one of those people cause truthfully I have no clue how they can do that >,< but I do like doing hair flips if thats ever a crime *dramatic hair flip like what they do in the commercial* also not to forget replied :) 09:46, October 23, 2014 (UTC) YUUUUUS Yaaaaay! Thank you for replying! I've done so toooo :P Re: Um, I'm not sure if I can note Heyoni down as semi-active because she's marked as user left and doesn't have any characters. If she wants to be marked as semi-active, she needs to have at least one char... Re: Hmm okay. I'll add her back to the list, since no one did :/ Re: No prob :)